Cresent Forever
by Miss-E-BB
Summary: After Eclipse, everything is in preparation, the wedding etc but does a visitor threaten Bella and Edward? What will happen? Please read, it is better than it sounds, I'm not that good at summaries, not what I think will happen in Breaking Dawn! Enjoy :
1. Breakfast First!

**Disclaimer- None of these fine creations belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, a true genius!!**

**Authors note- Please review with ANY ideas, improvements or comments, good or bad, I am dying to know what you all think. Many thanks fellow Twilighters!**

**Another Authors note (Sorry!)- I would like to dedicate this first chapter to Emer, Alice and Emily, for without them I would never have discovered the Twilight books and this story would never have been written. So a big thank you to them and i urge you to read their amazing stories-dickie-bird92 and dazzleduo! **

**Another author's note- this is a bit slow to begin with, but it gets better as I write more of the story! (Well, I Hope!)**

**P.S Sorry about the chapter length...but I thought it would be better than really long ones!**

**All Bella Point of View**

**Chapter one**

As my eyes slowly opened I suddenly realised where I was, I had spent the night at Edward's house, and I was so tired and angry from the previous night I must have crashed out here; what would Charlie think? I had only stayed out of the house when I was having a 'sleep-over' with Alice and those had all been prearranged; he must be worried. But I remembered that I had been staying over Edward's house for the past three days, they had gone so quickly, like a blur.

As I rolled over to get out of bed, I was stopped by something, something cold and hard yet beautiful.

"Sorry" I mumbled groggily and I knew my apology was accepted as his ice cold lips ran over my cheekbones and across my shoulder, slowly moving along to meet with my lips.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Edward said in a tone that was of his normal morning cheerfulness, I knew how frustrated he got in the night, although he didn't like to admit it, he, like myself, would much prefer to be together all night long, talking or playing (or in my case sitting at) the piano and it frustrated me that I had to sleep , I was once again hit with wave of regret that I couldn't just be like him, a perfect statue of a god, another wave then came over me, it was soothing, calm, Jasper was about!

As I gazed around the room for my clothes, I realised that I was dressed in a crisp white shirt, belonging to Edward of course, but they weren't on the end of the black iron bed where I normally left them. I leapt out of the bed and began searching the room for them, stopping once to ask for Edward's help but getting only a smug grin in return as he lay there, arms comfortably behind his head.

"Aren't you going to help?" I cried

"No" he said sharply; I was taken aback at the harshness of his voice but his grin turned instantly to a menacing smile and then I knew he was up to something.

"This is a pickle" he teased "why not ask Alice for something until we can find the runaway clothes"

"Humph" I sighed as I strolled out of the room and down the hall, I didn't even have to knock on Alice's door, as soon as I got within a metre of it, she opened it just as fluidly as she walked. She too, wore the same menacing smile that Edward had just done...correction...did. Edward strolled gracefully to my side, still wearing the same smile and sarcastically explained the situation to Alice before I could even take a breath to begin.

"Bella seems to have _misplaced _her clothes, have you got something in that monstrosity of a closet of yours that she could borrow?"

"I'm sure I could find something" she replied cheekily as she moved out of the doorway to let me through. It was at that point that I became very aware that I stood in the hallway in a white shirt that _just _covered my underwear but me being me I couldn't escape a moment of humiliation as Emmett and Jasper came up the stairs.

"Whoa, check out the legs on Bella" Emmett cried and began laughing though the sound was booming, a belly laugh. Jasper just wolf whistled, though they both regretted it as Alice strode over to thump Jasper's shoulder then beckoned Rosalie out of the room next door, who upon arriving in the hallway and seeing my bare skin, quickly grabbed Emmett and pulled him back into the room she had come from and slammed the door, causing the wall to shake. I didn't understand why she was so upset, Emmett was only joking around, and there was no competition between our looks, she won every time.

Tomato red I went into Alice's room, and crossed over the cream carpet to the far corner to her closet of clothes, Alice followed, quickly shutting Edward and Jasper out.

"Give it up Alice" I sighed "I know something is going on, please just tell me"

"Nothing's going on Bella" was the muffled reply I received from the closet as I sat on the edge of her leathery couch facing the window-wall, shortly after that Alice emerged carrying an armful of clothes.

"I only need one outfit for today Alice" I chuckled

"Oh" she blushed but she quickly shrugged it off and began grabbing combinations of material for me to try on. After 20 minutes I was still trying on clothes, but I stood facing one of many full length mirrors in the room in a floating white skirt and a baby pink top, with white heels on my now manicured feet.

"I like the dark blue top the best" Edward breathed in my ear from behind, sending a chill down my spine in surprise; he never failed to elate me by breathing down my neck, that's why he did it so often. "But honestly Alice, heels, do you really think that's sensible for Bella of all people?"

I spun around to find Edward smiling and changed into my favourite outfit on him, a white top that clung to his muscular build and dark jeans that hung perfectly from his godlike figure. He leaned down gently to kiss me but I pushed him away forcefully, with all my might, causing him to pull away not because of my strength but from surprise.

"What's wrong Bella?" He cooed, his face was so hard to resist, so perfect I would normally be close to collapsing in his arms, but not this time, something was going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Can I ask you something" I questioned

He paused and answered slowly, hoping I wouldn't ask one particular question "Anything" he answered, strained.

"What's going on" I shot back

"Anything but that" he muttered

"I have a right to know..."

"Breakfast first" he said surprisingly upbeat as he cut me off

Alice had busied herself clearing away all the clothes , but swiftly made her way to the door, but paused there and turned to us " come on" she said impatiently to Edward and I. For such a little person, she sure did have a certain control over the Cullen's and me I admitted as we followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was crowded around the small table whispering so quickly they were barely coherent, everyone that was except Rosalie.


	2. What do you propose we do today?

**Disclaimer- None of these fine creations belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, a true genius!!**

**Authors note- Please review with ANY ideas, improvements or comments, good or bad, I am dying to know what you all think. Many thanks fellow Twilighters!**

**Another author's note- this is a bit slow to begin with, but it gets better as I write more of the story! (Well, I Hope!)**

**P.S Sorry about the chapter length...but I thought it would be better than really long ones!**

**All Bella Point of View**

Chapter two

Edward smirked to himself before coughing to announce us into the room, smirking at something that one of them was thinking no doubt. At once they all broke away and hurriedly found things to do around the kitchen. Except Esme who remained seated and smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning Bella" she said in her usual sing-song voice, and gestured towards the seat beside her.

"Actually, Bella and I need to step outside for the moment, thank you Esme" Edward said as he grabbed hold of my waist, holding me in his vice firm grip whilst gently pulling me towards the sliding doors on the left of the kitchen. He let go when we reached the doors and slowly opened them and ushered me out, but I stood still, gobsmacked at what was in front of me, a little way in front was a freestanding canopy that shaded the area underneath it. Assortments of large cushions were laid underneath, surrounding a small table covered with delicious snacks, delicious for me at least. Now I was suspicious!

"What's all this in aid of" I said quietly, not wanting to break the tranquil silence beside the river

"Does a vampire need a reason to spoil his fiancée once in a while?" he asked rhetorically, leading me to the shelter. For a few short seconds Edward glistened and shone as bright as the sun while we walked over, but it soon ceased once we were in the shade, it was a surprisingly sunny day, luckily the Cullen's didn't have to hide their identity at home. I picked and nibbled at a few things on the table to fill the time, we hadn't spoken in a while, Edward just stared out onto the Olympic Peninsula, humming extremely quietly to himself, and I recognised the tune instantly as Clair de Lune.

I stole a few moments to think about the fight I had had with Charlie about three days ago, Edward and I had told him about our engagement and he didn't like it, he shouted that I was his little girl, too young and immature to get married. Of course I corrected him on his opinions of my immaturity, I wasn't going to let that one slide; it was just unfair. I squirmed uncomfortably on the cushion as I reminisced the hurtful things that had been exchanged that night, I would have to work hard to blot them out. Then, as if Edward knew I had finished, he said "I think you should go and sort things with Charlie, I hate the pair of you being on such bad terms"

"No, I won't go grovelling to him just because he can't accept that I am love and getting married" I replied defensively

"Then what do you propose we do today" he sighed contentedly, he knew he couldn't change my mind now.

"Let's go to the meadow" I shrieked, jumping up instantly, too fast in fact but luckily Edward caught me as I sank back down to the floor in hope of recovering from my light-headedness.

"I'm sorry about this morning" he breathed "I couldn't help myself"

"It's okay" I cooed as guilt hit me on how I had treated him earlier, sometimes it was hard to tell if Jasper was making me experience these sudden mood swings or not, although I was sure that this was all me. "I'm sorry too...sorry I snapped" With that Edward scooped me up and strode over towards the house and into the kitchen, where only Carlisle and Esme sat supposedly discussing the weather.

"The others have gone hunting" Esme said softly, in my peripherals I saw Carlisle look at Edward then Edward kindly nodded in response to whatever Carlisle had been thinking, I wasn't supposed to see it, I could tell and so I let it go and responded to Esme.

"Aren't you joining them?" I quizzed

"No, Carlisle and I will join them later" she responded, I chose not to press the matter further. We bade farewell to Carlisle and Esme and headed towards the garage to the left of the Cullen's house.

"Let's take the Mercedes, the windows are dark so we don't have to worry about me shining much" Edward said with a chuckle. The afternoon was spent in the meadow; I took my copy of Sense and Sensibility, battered and thumbed as it was, and Edward had his personal CD player with a combination of 50's music, his favourite decade. We talked, read and listened up until mid afternoon when I felt myself shiver suddenly, I opened my eyes to find the sun lower in the sky than I remembered, just about to disappear behind a mountain and I sat cautiously, trying not to disturb Edward as he lay there motionless, not breathing, the only way I knew he was still 'alive' was that he would occasionally hum or sing a few bars of the songs. He slowly opened his eyes, like he knew I had risen, and smiled that breath-taking smile. I took a moment to steady myself before speaking but Edward got there first.

"Let's head back" he said simply and with that he jumped up offering me his hand, and we walked hand in hand to the tree line where I was once again thrown gracefully onto Edward's back as we raced through the green forest and back to the Mercedes.

**_(Fluffy )_**


	3. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer- None of these fine creations belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, a true genius!!**

**Authors notes- **

**Please review with ANY ideas, improvements or comments, good or bad, I am dying to know what you all think. Many thanks fellow Twilighters!**

**This is a bit slow to begin with, but it gets better as I write more of the story! (Well, I Hope!)**

**I thought this chapter would be nice, sort of a reassurance to Bella, even though she knows Edward loves her, she still doesn't feel quite right next to him!**

**Sorry about the chapter length...but I thought it would be better than really long ones!**

**All Bella Point of View**

Whilst we were speeding down the busy highway Edward and I cheerfully hummed along to Debussy, Edward more than me as he knew the song inside out. But we suddenly sped past the exit that led to Forks "Hey" I cried out "Edward you just missed the exit!"But he just grinned and replied;

"I thought we would take a small detour first" So I was patient whilst I waited to see where my fiancée was taking me, to discover he took the turning for Port Angeles, I mentally debated where on earth we could be going there, there wasn't much we could do, unless we were visiting someone but that was unlikely as we didn't know anyone that lived in Port Angeles. I eventually succumbed to my curiosity and again fell into silence and waited patiently. I was still bemused, even when we were in Port Angeles itself, driving along a familiar street that I recognised as the street that I had walked down with Angela and Jessica almost three years ago, although it felt like a century. As sudden wave of inspiration hit me as we pulled into the next street and I noticed the restaurant I had eaten at with Edward that same night.

"Are we going in here?" I questioned, perplexed as to why, we rarely ate out because I felt uncomfortable with eating in a public place when Edward wasn't, I felt almost guilty that he couldn't join me, though he always reassured me that he preferred a more 'acquired' taste. "Yes" he smiled as he held the heavy, wooden door open for me and stepped through. The waitress that stepped forward to greet us I recognised as the poor girl that had tried desperately to be noticed by Edward last time, her black hair was some-what longer now and pulled up neatly into a loose ponytail, straightened intensely, she smiled warmly as she recognised Edward and was obviously very happy that tonight she looked more matured and beautiful, if it was possible, than the night she had first met us. As she lead us automatically to a partitioned booth on the far side of the large room, and she seemed to become more jolly with every step she took, was she weighing her options, wondering if she could stand a chance with Edward again? But I felt confident that I looked like I belonged with Edward tonight as Alice had 'pampered' me this morning, dressing me in a floaty white skirt and a baby pink t-shirt and then graciously piled my newly curled hair on my head, I had to admit that I looked rather nice. But my thoughts were interrupted when she asked what drinks we would like to start off with, and I realised that we were seated at a table, although I didn't remember sitting down at all.

"A coke please" Edward answered simply, careful not to break his gaze with me, yet his smile was dazzling and I wondered how the girl hadn't fainted yet."Bella?" he quizzed

"Another coke please" I answered hoarsely, where had a sore throat come from? And she skipped off, delighted to see that mesmerizing smile of Edwards' again. We looked at each other for a while without talking, silence was comfortable around Edward, and he was occupied with his thoughts. His gentle laughter broke the silence, though it was only loud enough for us to hear. "What's wrong" I asked, but he continued so I kicked him under the table, regretting it immediately, "Cut it out Edward, what's up?"

"Sorry Bella" he replied, now composed "I was interested in what our dear friend Amber was thinking, and I guess I found it amusing and listened to more than I should have, but don't worry. I will behave now" he smiled his crooked grin, who could refuse that?

"Edward, why are we here" I asked with a sigh, he knew how much I hated surprises.

"I thought we could talk" he replied, _great! "I _know you will protest Bella, but I really think you need to go and sort things out with Charlie" he hesitated for my reaction but there wasn't one, I didn't really know what to say, I wasn't expecting it to come up, why I didn't know as it had clearly been playing on Edward's mind since this morning. a gentle growl emerged from my chest, enough to make Edward realise that I wasn't ready to discuss the matter further but still quiet enough that only we would hear it. "With the wedding closing in on us Bella I really don't want you and your father on bad terms, it will be hard enough leaving him soon as it is, but if you don't salvage any time you have left, you will regret it" he warned but in a soothing voice. I considered what he said, he was right, it would be extremely hard to leave Charlie soon, and I wasn't making it any easier. It only took a few more minutes of gentle persuasion to convince me that it was the right thing to do. Edward was such a cheater, he knew he could dazzle me into getting his own way, granted it wasn't as strong as when we first met, but it was enough! Not long had passed before I was finished, I had a spicy pasta dish with a cheesecake to finish, Edward of course passed on dinner, his caramel eyes were creamy and so he was satisfied. After paying the bill, we sauntered quietly out of the restaurant, leaving all female staff in the restaurant clutching at their chests for breath after seeing Edward, as we had sat tucked away; his beauty had been concealed, and headed back to the Mercedes.

The trip back to Forks was uneventful; we talked about nothing in particular, but as we neared the Cullen house a saw a slight smirk materialize on the corners of Edwards perfect lips, what now? But I found out soon enough when fairy lights appeared, hanging from the trees surrounding the Cullen's driveway, leading all the way to the white house at the end of the track that I knew so well.

"W...O...H...?" was all I could manage, I was astonished but Edward parked up outside the converted barn, now a garage for all the Cullen's ostentatious cars, and sped around to the passenger side to open the door for me.

"Another human experience for you" he grinned crookedly, why couldn't I have a surprise- free life?


	4. Suprise!

**Disclaimer- None of these fine creations belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, a true genius!!**

**Authors note- Please review with ANY ideas, improvements or comments, good or bad, I am dying to know what you all think. Many thanks fellow Twilighters!**

**Another author's note- this is a bit slow to begin with, but it gets better as I write more of the story! (Well, I Hope!)**

**P.S Sorry about the chapter length...but I thought it would be better than really long ones! And sorry about the long first paragraph too!**

**I am going to dedicate this chapter to Rhiannon, my dear friend and the most recent to join us Twilighters! **

**All Bella Point of View**

Chapter four

There was an eruption of cheering as we stepped through the door, not only was Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper there, but they were surrounded by lots of beaming faces, the entire population of Forks no doubt. I shuddered as I read the banner hanging above the cheering crowd 'Congratulations Bella and Edward', that was going to take some getting used to, people knowing how serious Edward and I really were. All my friends from Forks High School were there, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Jessica and lots of familiar faces, people we knew from around Forks were there as well as some of Carlisle's associates. The only people missing were my old friends from Phoenix and Tanya's family from Denali, but more importantly: my parents. I decided to ask questions later and for now play the dutiful host. I was glad of this morning, appreciating Alice's efforts, it made sense now why Edward would trick me into Alice's Barbie routine, and I was truly grateful as I felt, like earlier, that I belonged on this god's arm. Edward led me around the room enthusiastically, encouraging me to converse with people and we both welcomed the congratulatory hugs from everyone. The room was decorated beautifully; I would have to thank my family later. Pink and silver ribbons weaved and twisted along the walls, paper bells hung from the ceiling and the food spread was amazing, I was astounded at what brilliant taste the Cullen's had when it came to food, canapés sat temptingly upon crystal platters which I would thank Alice for later as Edward wouldn't let me near the crystal plates all night and of course vegetarian options were to the right of the long table, the Cullen's still had to keep up with their 'vegetarian' facade.

Finally the night was up and Alice insisted that I go up to bed and get some much-needed sleep whilst they cleared up, I was going to protest but Alice chimed in happily "Come on Bella, it's not like we have anything else to do tonight!" I chuckled, she had a point, but I wasn't sleepy and so I gently pulled Edward aside into the kitchen and through the sliding doors into the garden. Realising that I wasn't going to bed, Edward scooped me up in his muscular arms to save my shoes from the slightly sodden grass and placed me delicately on the small white bench in the middle of the garden. We both sighed contently, and I blushed slightly from embarrassment, I couldn't understand why, but Edward instantly flashed his heart- melting smile after seeing me blush, he loved that about me, and I wondered how he would cope when that blush had gone and had been replaced by a stone- hard face as white as snow.

"Did you enjoy tonight" he asked sheepishly, he must have felt bad for surprising me

"Surprisingly yes I did" I replied "thank you"

"Good..." he broke off, lost in his thoughts I thought until he turned and scowled in the direction of the house.

I interrupted his scowling "Why didn't Tanya and her family come" I asked

"We didn't feel it would be entirely appropriate, not only were we putting all those people at risk tonight with seven vampires in the same room, although we took precautions, but Tanya's family would have made the place completely unsecure, like lambs to the slaughter if one of them, god forbid, were to get too overwhelmed and also, do you remember what I said about Tanya?"

I thought hard, desperately trying to remember when it hit me, Tanya had liked Edward!

"Yes" I breathed

"Well, Tanya is a good friend and we didn't really want to make her uncomfortable by inviting her to our engagement party, plus they are still a little annoyed over what happened last year, as they did get rather close to Laurent"

"Oh" was all I could manage, I had forgotten about Tanya's family declining our plea for help last year when we were in desperate need of help to bring down Victoria and her army of newborns.

Edward leant over to kiss me, but not in the constrained, controlled way he normally did, he was going to control himself but he was going for passion, I braced myself taking a deep breath, I knew would need it, as we both leant in our lips_ just _touching, there was a rustle in the nearby hedges. Edward immediately jumped up and spread his arms across out in front of me as if to protect me from the approaching threat, then a dark figure emerged slowly making Edward growl from the pits of his chest, his intensified senses gave him the advantage of knowing who was there before me.

**A/N- I was going to have a cliffhanger here but I decided not to!**

"What do you want dog?" Edward growled

"I want to talk actually" Jacob replied in a loathing tone

"Fine" Edward said abruptly, I could see the implemented manners of last year were long gone, replaced by instinct reactions towards their natural enemies. The last time I had seen Jacob Black had been after the battle against Victoria when Leah Clearwater had single-handedly tried to take on a vampire in combat, which made Jacob to intervene resulting in the entire right hand side of his body being crushed. I had gone to see him when he was recovering and admitted I loved him, not as I loved Edward, but loved him nonetheless, and he vowed to always be there waiting in the wings in case things turned sour with Edward, he would always be my back up plan, but I vowed to myself that I would never use it, no matter what it took. "Make it quick, we are actually busy" the acid this was spoken with oozed from Edward's mouth, seeming to contaminate the air around us, I didn't like it one bit.

"Please can we try to be civil, for my sake at least?" I whispered, looking at each of them in turn, I felt like I was going to cry, I didn't like these confrontations.

"Another warning...though not so polite this time blood-sucker, remember the treaty, you bite her..." he eyed me disgustedly, clearly imagining it "...and face our wrath!"

"Is that all" Edward replied in a monotonous tone, obviously bored by the constant reminders from the werewolves concerning the treaty.

"For now" Jacob spat as he turned towards the bushes again, but turned back to face me. "Bella" he nodded, then looked at with Edward with pure loathing "Any of you" were the last words I heard from his delicate lips as he ran off back into the darkness.

"I am so sorry about that Bella" Edward turned to me taking my face in his ice- cold hands, he observed my face for a moment then resumed what we had started earlier and went in for a long (as long as things went with Edward) and passionate (!) kiss.


	5. Baseball

**Disclaimer- None of these fine creations belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, a true genius!!**

**Authors note- Please review with ANY ideas, improvements or comments, good or bad, I am dying to know what you all think. Many thanks fellow Twilighters!**

**Another authors note-a big thank you to all reviewers and those of you who added me to your alerts and favourites, every one of you make my day! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to you guys and any future readers, you are all stars! X x x**

**All Bella Point of View**

Chapter six

I awoke the same way as I had woken up all week, in a soft and comfortable bed, a sweet aroma filling my nose that I knew instantly was Edward, and of course, Edward cuddled into me, the contours of my body fitting perfectly into his torso then the soft whisper of "Good Morning" in my ear, each word tickling but sounding like a caress. He carried me gracefully down the stairs, and put me in my usual seat, then left briefly to prepare me some breakfast. It was like a routine now, one that could take some getting used to, I felt uncomfortable that Edward was making my food as he didn't eat any food himself, I knew it repulsed him. All the Cullens, except Alice, were sitting around the table chattering quietly, the atmosphere happy and care-free, and so I settled into my chair to devour the cereal that now sat in front of me, avoiding Edwards' curious gaze, it still baffled him what food tasted like and none of them seemed to understand, even now, how I could eat food, I suppose that's what decades of drinking blood does to you! Alice came skipping in from the garden announcing there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight, there was a loud cheer and I knew what that meant. Baseball.

So that night we all ventured up to the clearing the Cullen's used as a baseball field, and there I stood in my pink wellies and anorak while I watched them all set up, Esme sat out again to play umpire therefore keeping the game fair. My mind soon wandered to the memories I had of this field, the first time I had come here, I had fallen off Edward's back and onto the sodden floor, much to his amusement , then Laurent, James and Victoria had found us and the chase for me had begun, ending in me being close to death. I shuddered as Esme's soft voice brought me slowly back to reality.

"Are you okay Bella?" she enquired quietly

"Yes, sorry, I was thinking" I replied

"About what?" I didn't really want to bring up the real reason, there was a lot of pain behind that story, Edward had to leave me in the care of the other Cullen's which made him uneasy, Emmett and Jasper had killed James and I had put all of the Cullen's in danger and though I couldn't change it, I still felt awful about it all. So I would feel terrible about bringing it up now, now that the last of the 'visitors' had 'gone'. So I decided not to.

"About things in general really" I didn't like to be as vague as I was being, it was suspicious, but I couldn't tell the truth.

"How is the wedding planning coming along" Esme asked

"Well, Alice is taking care of a lot of it as you know but to be honest, I don't really know, I thought it would be best to let her have free reign, why try to control the inevitable?" I replied sheepishly.

"How is the 'becoming-a-vampire' plan coming along, is Edward still playing ball" she enquired

"So far" I muttered, still unconvinced that he was going to change me, he saw the sense it it, he must do but still he was held back by his old-fashioned morals.

The conversation continued in this suppressed way for a little while whilst I fiddled aimlessly with my diamond encrusted engagement ring, I didn't really like discussing the future with anyone but Edward he was, at the end of the day, the one that was going to change me. I Bella Swan would soon finally be a vampire and I could finally hold hands with Edward and feel like I belonged with this god-like creature with his gorgeous looks, his amazing personality and his other outstanding attributes like his knowledge. My heart skipped a beat suddenly, and excitement overwhelmed me, soon I thought to myself, very soon.

The game had finished by the time our conversation had exhausted all possible conversational topics, and the other Cullen's ran over to join me and Esme on the bench where we sat. They were all jeering and playing happily with each other. I loved this, a happy atmosphere, no worries, no death threats, no werewolves. A low growling interrupted the happy banter, all of them turned immediately in the direction of the trees as a small figure emerged, still growling but the noise growing louder with each step. Suddenly it hurled itself in our direction, Edward and Emmett immediately ran forward to stop the approaching figure. I didn't have to look at the Cullen's faces to feel the tension and disgust, whatever was coming wasn't good.


End file.
